Diferencias
by sourires vides
Summary: ¡Traducción! Original de LoveBugOC. Está su esposa, la madre de su hijo y su compañera de vida. Y después está el amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños y su eterno "qué hubiera pasado si".


**Diferencias.**

_Está su esposa, la madre de su hijo y su compañera de vida. Y después está el amor de su vida, la mujer de sus sueños y su eterno "qué hubiera pasado si"._

X

Está su esposa, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy.

Y es la epifanía de la belleza. Piel perfectamente clara. Cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio. Brillantes ojos azules. Deliciosos y rellenos labios. Cuerpo alto y delgado con piernas larguísimas. Tiene el físico y la apariencia de una modelo. Y cuenta con la actitud que corresponde a una. Ella sabe que es hermosa. Siempre lo ha sabido y ha sabido sacarle ventaja.

X

Y después está Hermione Granger.

Y ella es la epifanía de la belleza pura y cruda. No es deslumbrante ni guapísima o sensual como su esposa, pero aún así es hermosa. Piel bronceada _[que brilla a la luz del sol que se cuela por las ventanas]_. Una capa de pequeñas pecas cruza el puente de su nariz _[las ha contado miles de veces]._ Cabello castaño oscuro, largo, rizado e indomable _[él enreda sus dedos en su cabello, estos se quedan atrapados por los nudos que él tira cariñosamente]_. Cálidos ojos cafés _[son tan amables y tan atrayentes y él se está muriendo]_. Labios rosas con forma de corazón _[tan besables]_. Un cuerpo pequeño con curvas en los lugares apropiados [_ella encaja en él perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos de la misma piedra]_. Ella no tiene ni el físico ni la actitud de una modelo _[y aún así podría estar día y noche contemplándola]_. Pero ella tiene un corazón amable y un alma valiente _[y algunas veces -la mayoría del tiempo- él quiere acurrucarse en su pecho y simplemente vivir allí]_ y es jodidamente hermosa. Ella no tiene ni idea. No sabe que es hermosa, ella ni siquiera _**piensa**_ que es hermosa. Ella no entiende por qué él la observa y sacude su cabeza cuando el explica el por qué. Y eso, él piensa, es lo que la hace tan jodidamente maravillosa.

X

Astoria está tan bien centrada que es casi… bueno, perfecta. Pero es frígida. Fría. Dura. Camina con la elegancia de una sangre pura. Sus hombros hacia atrás, cuadrados, camina derecha y equilibrada. Su cuello elevado. Su cabeza siempre hacia arriba, con el orgullo y la etiqueta de sangre pura. Ella es tranquila y reservada.

Es la epifanía de la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta.

Pero no hay _**vida**_ para ella. Es como si ella viviera dentro de una caja, nunca aventurándose a salir de ella. Nunca queriendo hacerlo. Todo tiene su lugar y todo tiene que estar en su lugar y es solo entonces cuando ella es feliz. Vive por la rutina, nunca dejándola.

No hay emociones. No hay fuego. No hay pasión.

Ella solamente… _**es**_.

X

Hermione sabe exactamente quién es. _[Lo sabe antes de que nadie lo supiera.]_ Pero esto no acaba ahí. Ella, al contrario de su esposa, tiene espacio para crecer. Espacio para madurar, espacio para explorar. _[Ha estado creciendo y madurando y explorando durante más tiempo que cualquier otro.]_

Ella es cálida y aventurera. _[Tiene estos sueños locos y salvajes sobre hacer toda clase de cosas locas.]_ Camina con una elegancia de otra clase _[Ella tropieza y resbala, pero de manera grácil y hermosa.]_ Es segura de sí misma y poderosa y apasionada. No tiene miedos. _[Él solo desea ser tan valiente cono ella.]_

Ella no es perfecta, pero aún así es feliz siendo imperfecta. Ella comete errores. No siempre tiene la razón, pero aún cuando está mal, ella está bien. Cuando ella ríe, ríe a lo alto, con todo el corazón y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. [Ella es libre.] Cuando llora, ella llora por todas las razones incorrectas y cuando habla, es vivida y animada. [Nadie la puede detener. Nadie se atreve siquiera a intentarlo.]

Hay fuego en sus ojos y pasión en su corazón.

Ella está _**viva**_.

X

Él ama a su esposa, Astoria. Lo hace.

Él ama que ella lo ame.

Él ama que mientras ella puede ser fría y distante del mundo, es amable y compasiva y amorosa con su hijo.

Él ama que ella es leal, aún con sus indiscreciones.

Él ama que ella le prepare la cena, aún cuando él no está hambriento sino porque ella no quiere que él muera de hambre como si una comida fuera a llenarlo.

Él ama que ella es callada y enfocada en su trabajo.

Él la ama como _persona_. Como amiga. Como esposa y como su compañera de vida.

Pero él no la _ama a ella_.

X

¿Cómo puede esto ser, cuando su corazón anhela a alguien más?

Cuando son _sus_ oscuros, indomables rizos los que él desearía estuvieran a su lado en su almohada. Cuando son sus ojos cafés los que anhela que lo miren y sus labios de corazón lo besen y su lengua rápida e ingeniosa le responda de regreso. Cuando es _su_ cuerpo el que anhela que duerma al lado del suyo, con su brazo alrededor de _su _cintura y su cara enterrada en la parte posterior de _su _cuello.

_Él la ama a __**ella**_**. **Con todo y su _mente_ y su _corazón_ y su _alma_. Con su odiosa risa y su hermosa sonrisa.

_[Y su esposa lo sabe, pero nunca lo dice.]_

X

Han pasado **años**. Años desde que la vio, desde que estuvo con ella. Años desde que él se perdió en sus ojos cálidos y desde que probó sus besos. Años desde que él la sostuvo.

Y mientras él ama a su esposa y no cambiaria a su familia por nada en el mundo, algunas veces se pregunta. Y siempre se preguntará. ¿Y si?

¿Y si hubiera sido más fuerte, más valiente?

¿Y si no la hubiera forzado a darse por vencida respecto a él? [Y si él no se hubiera dado por vencido respecto a si mismo.]

¿Y si él hubiera seguido su corazón, en vez de las decisiones de sus padres?

¿Y si hubiera sido _ella_?


End file.
